Question: Three circles of radius 1 are externally tangent to each other and internally tangent to a larger circle. What is the radius of the large circle? Express your answer as a common fraction in simplest radical form.

[asy]
draw(Circle((0,-0.58),2.15),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle((-1,0),1),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle((1,0),1),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle((0,-1.73),1),linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]
Solution: Let $O$ be the center of the large circle, let $C$ be the center of one of the small circles, and  let $\overline{OA}$ and $\overline{OB}$ be tangent to the small circle at $A$ and $B$.

[asy]

dot((0.57,1));
label("1",(0.8,1.45),E);
label("1",(0.57,0.5),E);
draw(arc((0,0),2.15,0,90),linewidth(0.7));
//draw((0,2.15)..(-2.15,0)--(2.15,0)..cycle,linewidth(0.7));
//fill((0,2.2)--(0,-0.1)--(-2.2,-0.1)--(-2.2,2.2)--cycle,white);
draw((0,0)--(1.08,1.87),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle((0.57,1),1),linewidth(0.7));
draw((0.57,1)--(0.57,0),linewidth(0.7));
draw((-1,1.73)--(0,0)--(2.15,0),linewidth(0.7));
label("$C$",(0.57,1),E);
label("$O$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(-0.29,0.5),W);
label("$A$",(0.57,0),S);
label("$D$",(1.08,1.87),NE);
[/asy]

By symmetry, $\angle AOB =120^{\circ}$ and $\angle AOC = 60^{\circ}$. Thus $\triangle AOC$ is a 30-60-90 degree right triangle, and $AC=1$, so \[
OC= \frac{2}{\sqrt{3}}AC= \frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}.
\]If $OD$ is a radius of the large circle through $C$, then \[
OD=CD + OC= 1 + \frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}= \boxed{\frac{3+2\sqrt{3}}{3}}.
\]